I'm a Potter or a Snape?
by killrocket90
Summary: My Go on the severitis   Spelling?  Challenge  Basically  a Snape as Harry's dad fic  Warning:  Child abuse Mentions of Rape  BTW! I'm really new so if there's two copies of chap one ignore that please... :


_**Key-**_

He=Harry

Snape=Severus Snape

_**Chapter One:**_

Harry sat on his bed in Privet Drive. Well if you call a blanket in a cupboard under the stairs a bed He was currently reading a letter addressed to him, which had been sent from his mother who was well _dead_.

The letter went like this:

_**My darling Harry,**_

_**I know I will be long dead by the time you read this but you need to know.**_

_**James isn't your father Severus Snape is. **_

_**I have a feeling this will be a shock to you but don't be mad we made a mistake and ended up having a child. **_

_**Please give him a chance or at least a second chance.**_

_**Love Always,**_

_**Your mother Lily Evans Potter Snape**_

Harry stared at the letter before he heard the telltale signs of his Aunt and Uncle plus his Cousin stomping down the stairs.

Harry limped out of his cupboard and into the kitchen he ignored his Uncle's harsh glare. He rested three plates and cups on the table then served their breakfast quickly and took his list of chores of the counter.

_Clean the yard of leaves and twigs _

_Clean the shed_

_Paint the shed white_

_Mow the lawn_

_Cook lunch_

_Cook dinner_

_Tidy the garden_

_Dust the house_

_Vacuum the house_

_Clean the basement_

_Clean the attic_

Harry sighed and grabbed some paint and a brush and started to paint the shed. When he was done he went into the shed and started to sweep inside the shed and tidy everything up he stumbled out the shed and looked at his watch _1:00 _Harry gasped went hurried to go inside to cook lunch but it was too late. He hadn't made three steps into the house for the door was shut and his uncle was punching and kicking him he lost consciousness quickly.

_**Chapter two: **_

Harry blinked his eyes open to find he was back in his cupboard. He quickly came aware of the fact that his whole body hurt and that he was covered in dried blood he sighed and sat up stiffly and looked at the small mirror on the wall next to him and gasped. He looked very different for one his hair was darker and fell onto his shoulders also he looked paler and he was skinner.

He noticed the sound of his uncle's angry voice and the drawling voice of potions master and father Severus Snape. He hit the door as loud as he could then he heard slightly hurried footsteps and in a moment he was staring up at his father's appalled face.

Harry muttered, "What are you doing here?" Snape was silent for a few seconds then he said "I'm here to pick you up you will be staying with me for the rest of the summer Where is your belongings?" He stared at Snape before gesturing towards his trunk and Hedwig's empty cage, which sent a pang of grief through Harry's heart as he remembered that his uncle had killed his beautiful white owl.

He stumbled out of the cupboard and into the light he couldn't help but notice the horrified gasp that came from his father. He glanced at Snape had just finished shrinking the empty Owl cage and trunk Snape then looked at him and said " Where's your owl?"

He felt his stomach drop at the question and he struggled to hold back the stutter that was threatening to trip up his words like tree roots. He said with a shaky voice "She's Dead" _dead _the word sounded dull and lifeless on his tongue like a leaf that had too much water.

Snape lowered his head and when he spoke his voice was uncommonly gentle "I'm Sorry about you owl I believe we should be on our way now" He looked at Snape before trudging after him. There was a rushing sound and he felt an odd sensation It was a few seconds before Harry realized that he was no longer outside Privet Drive but he was now standing in a house adorned with silver, black and green wallpaper.

He said "Sir, is this your house?" Snape merely nodded and said, "Your room is up the second flight of stairs second door on the left I'll come see you later I have to inform Albus and Black of your whereabouts" He nodded and walked slowly up the stairs he heard Snape call after him 'Also, No detours please"

He stood inside his new room it was the colors of the Gryffindor tapestry with a large bed, a large dresser, two nightstands, a large bookshelf, a study desk and a door that lead to his own personal bathroom and a door to a closet. He lay on the bed and smiled he liked his new room already after getting to his feet he took his trunk and Hedwig's cage out of his pocket and resized them he put his trunk at the foot of his bed and he put the empty owl cage on top of his dresser.

He looked up as Snape walked in. Snape conjured a chair and sat in it and spoke "how did you get those bruises?" He was silent before he finally spoke "I fell down the stairs…" Snape shook his head before looking Harry directly in the eyes and saying "That is the weakest lie you can tell a person I've used myself it never works so, how did you get those bruises and don't lie"

He looked away and mumbled, "My uncle got mad and beat me…" Snape said, "Why did you get mad?" He looked at his feet and muttered "I didn't make lunch for him and I didn't finish my chores" Snape looked at him then carefully put his hand on Harry's shoulder and said, "Well, I promise I will NEVER raise a hand to hit you EVER"

He listened carefully to Snape and looked up when Snape said, "Was it just Physical Abuse?" He closed his eyes and whispered barely loud enough for Snape to hear "No, they would insult me and just try and bring me down make me feel worthless…and my uncle would um sometimes… he would rape me…"


End file.
